


The Gods Are With You

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Poems And Other Things [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I can't really write, I now understand why my dad said I can't major in English, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Bad In General, I'm Just Bad At A Lot Of Things, It's something, Kinda, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry, Yanno, idek, just life, plz send help, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: Greek gods in the modern world, as written in a free verse poem
Series: Poems And Other Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794361
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Gods Are With You

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be writing my requests? Yes  
> What did I write? This

The Gods Are With You

the gods are with you  
you feel Aphrodite when  
you look  
into a mirror  
and think  
i look amazing today  
the gods are with you

you feel Artemis when you  
look outside your window at midnight  
and the moon gives you the strength  
to hunt down monsters  
men and beasts alike  
with a bow and arrow  
f  
e  
a  
r  
l  
e  
s  
s  
the gods are with you

you feel impossibly brave  
and ready to take on  
anything  
in the morning  
because Ares stands there  
as you grin at yourself  
thinking  
i can do this  
the gods are with you

you run harder  
bike harder  
breathless  
you feel free  
you could fly  
and Hermes flies  
next to you  
laughing  
face to the sky  
holding your hand  
the gods are with you 

Hades hovers next to you  
when you slay a demon  
a fear  
and he smiles  
proud  
the gods are with you

Zeus hears you  
when your heart sings with joy  
and he sings too  
as he lets the day stretch  
a little more than usual  
because  
the gods are with you 

when you dance at 3am  
with no one to impress  
just you-  
and Dionysus  
looks down at you  
and a slow  
small smile  
spreads across his face  
the gods are with you

Demeter and Persphone  
stand on either side of you  
laughing  
when you stand outside  
and just breathe  
when you smile at the trees  
the gods are with you 

as Poseidon listens  
you sing in the shower  
and when you go to the ocean  
and feel the waves  
singing back at you  
because  
the gods are with you

and when you spread warmth to  
others  
with small acts  
helping  
laughing  
appreciating  
Apollo shines  
just a little  
brighter  
the gods are with you 

you go out of your way  
to spend time  
with your family  
your blood  
your friends  
and Hera dances with  
j  
o  
y  
the gods are with you

the project is finally complete  
you finish your poem  
music  
drawing  
show  
and Athena  
is there  
celebrating with you  
and your joy  
is infectious-  
you both celebrate  
the gods are with you 

and you  
slowly  
realize  
as  
minute by minute  
day by day  
you feel  
something  
beating  
next to your heart  
something strange  
but not  
unwanted  
something  
like  
magic?  
(but it can't be)  
(and yet it is)  
the gods aren't just  
with you  
they  
are  
you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a moment of passion. Not what I usually post, but I thought a change would be good. 
> 
> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
